


Too Ruthless to Break

by SecretlyAnonymous



Series: Sinners to be Saints [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hiccup, Child death (mentioned), Dragons: Race to the Edge, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Time Travel, also hiccstrid is a thing but literally not mentioned, au takes place before thw, hiccup pov, httyd 2 compliant, i guess i should mention, i mean all the riders are there but, i mean its berk, in the background - Freeform, no beta we die like men, there's no way every child survives till adulthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAnonymous/pseuds/SecretlyAnonymous
Summary: Hiccup was taking this far too calmly
Series: Sinners to be Saints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669822
Comments: 1
Kudos: 225





	Too Ruthless to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the titles of this work and series are probably inaccurate but who cares!  
> never thought i'd post anything less than 1k but here you go, a 450 word fic.

“Hmm…” Hiccup said, observing the group in front of him. They were staring at him with a sort of fear, not unexpected if his theory was right.

The man who looked like Stoick the Vast began to scoot one foot back, then caught himself and instead stepped forward. “Who are you.”

Hiccup ignored him, ignored the ache in his chest, instead focusing on the children he could see. Ten of them, clustered together outside the house they’d been sequestered away in during the raid. The house that was currently on fire.

“Twins,” he said, pointing, “What you make of this?”

The children he’d pointed to in particular were two blond twins, a boy and a girl, around six years old.

The twins stepped forward and analyzed the children, making their parents draw closer.

Ruffnut turned to Tuffnut. “Time travel?”

Tuffnut nodded solemnly. “Time travel,” and as one, they turned to Hiccup. “We’ve clearly been sent back in time.”

Hiccup nodded. When he and the twins agreed, they were usually right. He kneeled down in front of one familiar child in particular. “Hello Hiccup,” he said, and the child skittered away. “I just have one question,” Hiccup soothed. “How old are you?”

The child wiped his nose. “Six,” he said, glancing around for his father.

Hiccup nodded, turning back to the man who was Stoick the Vast. “We are time travelers, it seems.”

His father (was Stoick his father, here? No, Hiccup’s father was dead.) narrowed his eyes. “Who are you, then?”

Hiccup smiled a smile he’d learned from Heather. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. Just know that we are very invested in Berk’s future.”

His dad’s eyes skittered over the older twins, the moved to the younger set. Then back to the riders, then to the children. He paled. “There are only six of you.” He said slowly.

Hiccup dropped his grin and tilted his head. “There are. I’m going to fix that.”

Astrid sighed. “You’re actually going to –"

Hiccup nodded. “I’m going to end the war. Then I’m going after Drago Bludvist.” He clambered onto Toothless, who eyed him shrewdly. Hiccup promised to explain on the flight to the nest.

Stoick stopped him. “What do you have against Drago Bludvist?”

Hiccup considered his words, then decided fuck it. He made sure to stare into his father’s eyes with a boring stare that Mala taught him. “He killed my father.”

Stoick stumbled back.

Hiccup turned away and screamed out his dragon call. Toothless followed suit, the loud roar of the alpha echoing through the village. The wild dragons rose up as the Berkians covered their ears.

He had a war to end, and the lives of four children who’d never experienced adulthood to save.


End file.
